


Against the Bathroom Stall

by kiseki_ace



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, very explicit children please be cautious YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiseki_ace/pseuds/kiseki_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Mikado, on his search for a thrill, would text the random number written on the wall of a bathroom stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sure, Mikado was strange. Only a strange person would trust some random cellphone number on the side of a stall. Only Mikado, a second year at raira high school, would find it interesting to add the number to his contacts as “toilet-san”, and start messaging the strange number.  
But what was even stranger was the fact they messaged back.

“Toilet-san, today it’s sunny. I’m not a big fan of the sun, really, as it kinda makes me feel bad for staying inside on my computer.” Mikado typed, adding a sad face. He’d been texting the strange number for several days now and most of the conversations involved pleasantries like the weather.

“Really? Are you a neet?” The person texted, and Mikado blinked at the intimacy of the question.

“I’m a normal highschooler, with normal grades, and a normal life. Are YOU a neet, Toilet-san?”

“Of course not. I’m a highschooler just like you, Normal-san.” 

“Don’t call me normal-san.”

“What should I call you, then.”

Mikado frowned at his phone, wondering if he should give the other his real name. 

“Mika.”

“Mika-chan?!”

“Mika-KUN.”

“Aw, I thought I was texting a cute girl for a second.”

“Toilet-san, your number was in the boy’s bathroom.”

“Do you live in Ikebukuro too then, Mika-chan? Cause I wrote it on the wall of one of the cafe’s there.”

Mikado blinked at the person’s hinting at their own city being Ikebukuro. “Vandalism is bad, you know, Toilet-san. And I told you not to call me Mika-chan.”

“You didn’t answer my question, Mika-chi.”

Mikado frowned down at his phone, perplexed. This person was interesting, and somewhere in the bottom of his heart he did want to tell them his location. 

“Do YOU live in Ikebukuro?” Mikado typed.

“;)”

. . .

“Toilet-san, I hate school.”

“You should skip then.”

“If I skipped, then I’d stand out.”

“You don’t want to stand out? I thought someone who texts a number in the bathroom would be kind of adventurous. I guess not.”

Mikado flushed, glancing up from his phone. The teacher at the board had her back turned, so he ducked his eyes back down to the small screen.

“I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“You’re already texting in class.”

“I can’t just get up and leave, Toilet-san.”

“That’s true. ”

. . .

“Mika-tan, do you like coffee?”

“I don’t hate it.”

“Do you like dogs?”

“I’m more of a cat person myself.”

“How boring. Dogs are great, cause they listen to you and do what you say unconditionally.”

“I’m assuming you’re a dog person then, Toilet-san?”

“I am. I like being in control.”

. . .  
“Mika-pyon, you should call me something other than ‘Toilet-san’.”

“What should I call you then?”

“Ao. Sounds kinda cool, huh?”

“Cooler than ‘Toilet-san’.”

. . .

Mikado clutched his in his hands, gazing at the clock on its screen. 11:47pm. He should fall asleep, but for the past two months he’d been wondering about Ao’s background. He was a high schooler in Ikebukuro. He liked coffee and dogs. He wrote his number on the wall of a cafe bathroom.

“Ao-san,” Mikado lettered, “Why did you write your number on the wall of the bathroom?”

Mikado watched as the person on the end typed. 

“Because I knew you would message me back.”

A shiver ran down Mikado’s spine. It was as he thought. Ao-san had known him before they started texting. 

And for some reason, that thrilled Mikado.

. . .

“Let’s meet up, Ao.” Mikado messaged three nights later. 

“Where?” came the response.

“Anywhere you want, Ao-san.”

“Alright, let’s go to the cafe tonight, but on one condition. You have to wear a blindfold when you enter the bathroom.”

Mikado furrowed his brow, trying to maintain a logical head despite the smile across his face. “Why?”

“Come tonight and you’ll find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought they'd do the do but nah wait another chapter fam


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've been warned.

There was something eerie about being in a 24 hour cafe at midnight, one or two people scattered about the benches. 

Mikado himself had arrived half an hour earlier than the set time they were to meet, and had drained a cup of coffee in anticipation. 

Settling the teacup back into the plate, Mikado rose, strapping his bag across his shoulder. Making for the bathroom, he glanced about the cafe for any newcomer. 

The bathroom didn’t have stalls, only a single toilet slip to the corner with a mirror opposite. Below the mirror a squat sink stood, a cute roll of paper towels neatly placed beside the  
faucet. 

Mikado reached into his bag, withdrawing a black fabric he then tied around his eyes. The world around him fell into darkness as he leaned against a wall, listening for the click of the bathroom door.

And when it did, he froze. What if it weren’t Ao? What if it was someone else? What would they think of some random guy with a blindfold on?

Mikado braced himself to be insulted, but the only sound came from the door’s handle--a tell-tale clink of the mechanism’s lock.

He and Ao were alone.

“A-Ao-san?” Mikado called softly into what to him was darkness. A shuffling of feet approached him, and the teen absentmindedly reached for the fabric at his eyes.

A hand caught his wrist and Mikado flinched, jerking back until he was pressed against the bathroom wall. “Wait.” A voice cooed, their tone cold yet having a hint of excitement. 

The person took Mikado’s other hand, painting circles with their thumbs into Mikado’s palm. Icicles seeped into the teen’s skin where he was touched, burning. Ao was here. Ao was with him. Ao, the high schooler in Ikebukuro, just like him--

“Ao-” he began, letting his hands drop to his sides.

“Mikado.” The voice called once more, demanding.

The teen felt himself shiver, the presence of the other upon him. There was no “-chan” or “-tan” or some other stupid identifier. It was simply his name. 

And it was thrilling.

Mikado reached forward, but was stopped when the person gripped his wrists once more and pressed them against the wall by his head with a single hand. Adrenaline shot throughout Mikado’s body, his breath deepening. 

And then suddenly the two were kissing, something fiery and primal within their touch. Mikado shifted, trying harder to get this person closer to him, feeling almost mocked by his own submission.

“Wait…” Mikado broke away. “Ao-san… Let me-”

Mikado jerked against Ao's hand, trying to free himself, however was only met by another rain of kisses that span along his jaw. 

“Mikado, I’ve always watched you. I’ve always wanted to talk to you. I’ve always wanted…”

Ao’s hand slipped beneath Mikado’s jersey, lifting the polyester to reveal a lengthy midriff. Caressing the skin, Ao rose the jacket until it was level with Mikado’s head. 

“Hold it for me.” Ao’s warm breath echoed against Mikado’s cheek. Mikado arched his neck in response. 

“B-but… How..?” 

Ao nuzzled his nose into the hollow of Mikado’s neck, nipping lightly. “Bite it.”

The fabric brushed against Mikado’s lips, and he took it into his mouth. Saliva trickled down his chin. The teen’s chest burned anxiously.

Ao’s tongue pressed against Mikado’s abdomen, and he jerked in response. The other’s lips laced small prints up and down and along his body. Warmth was building up inside of him, Mikado craved to touch and feel--and yet he couldn’t. 

And once again, it thrilled him.

“You’re shaking.” Ao noted. Mikado’s only response was to nod, his voice muffled by the jersey. 

Ao gave a chuckle, releasing the other’s hands and removing the fabric from his mouth. He brought Mikado to a sitting position, leaning over him. 

Ao placed a hand on Mikado’s inner thigh, and the teen reluctantly pressed his knees together. 

“Can’t I?” Ao bit Mikado’s ear, twiddling the lobe with his tongue.

Mikado slowly released the tension in his legs, feeling Ao’s hand press against his crotch. He repressed the urge to thrust his hips forward.

“A-Ao...san..” He found his voice speaking, coming out in a pleasureful moan as the person pressed their hand against the jean of his pants. “Please…”

Mikado reached to undo the zipper, however once more was caught in Ao’s hands. 

“Not yet.” Ao pushed one of Mikado’s wrists against the wall, pressing his lips to Mikado’s and toying with his tongue using his own.

And in that way Ao teased him atop his clothes, pressing up and down against the part of Mikado that had long since grown excited. 

Mikado gasped suddenly, reaching forward with his free hand to grip Ao’s shoulder. “Ao-san… I’m begging… Please…”

“So impatient, Mikado.” Ao slid his fingers up Mikado’s chest, slowly easing down the zipper of the jersey and removing it. From there he lifted away the white undershirt, tracing the lines of Mikado’s body. 

Mikado arched his body closer to Ao, feeling desperation pulsate underneath his skin. “I can’t- Ao-san-”

Ao kissed Mikado, sliding his tongue along the other’s. Mikado flinched, his body shivering. And then Ao’s hand finally found it’s way to Mikado’s jean’s zipper, releasing the pressure at Mikado’s crotch.

Mikado shook, digging his nails into Ao’s back as Ao took him into his palm. “Please, Ao-san, I’m gonna…”

Ao kissed Mikado’s cheek. “Go ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's kinkier shit to come don't worry
> 
> also chap 2.5 will be up in just a bit i'm legitly almost done with it.


	3. Chapter 3 (Aoba POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba's one horny fck

Aoba had a crush, and it was tearing him apart. 

At first he kept his distance, watching Mikado toil away around the city. The teen was a year older than him and in high school compared to his middle. And it wasn’t just the cautious, curious way Mikado held his thin, lanky body either--it was how behind the scenes Mikado was observably excited by danger, how he seemed to shiver at the thought of confrontation.

Mikado was Aoba’s ideal.

So when Aoba’s crush finally boiled over the side, he found himself planning to seduce the older. Planting a phone number on the bathroom wall of Mikado’s favorite 24-hour cafe; dropping subtle, irresistible hints--including lying about his age to catch the older’s attention--and after two months it finally paid off.

Of course, Aoba couldn’t just show up and proclaim his love. He needed to give Mikado a reason his replicate his feelings, and what better way to do that than give the thrill-seeker exactly what he wanted?

Thus, Aoba followed Mikado into the bathroom. He trusted the teen to cover his own eyes, knowing fully well it excited him. 

And once inside Aoba locked the door, pleased to watch Mikado flinch at the sound. 

“A-Ao-san?” His crush croaked, reaching upwards to the fabric atop his eyes.

But of course Aoba couldn’t ruin the fun right then, and he caught his wrist. “Wait.” he voiced, watching with a smile as Mikado backed himself against the wall. 

Aoba gazed longingly at Mikado, the latter a pleasant 5cm taller than him. He was so boring looking and plain, yet had a smiled that only enticed Aoba’s lust.

“Ao-” the teen let his hands drop to his sides.

“Mikado.” Aoba answered. He was at his limit. He was to touch him, to pleasure him, to make him only love and trust Aoba.

Mikado raised his hand and that was it. Aoba pushed the older’s hands together and pressed them above his head, inching closer. Mikado’s breath was on his lips, Mikado was right there--

Aoba pressed himself against Mikado, seeing the longing in the other’s face. The two kissed, aggressively. Mikado shifted and Aoba moved with him, unable to prevent himself from escaping the wave of pleasure.

Mikado turned his head away. “Wait, Ao-san… Let me-” Mikado pressed against Aoba’s hands. But Aoba knew better than to let him go.

“Mikado, I’ve always watched you.” Aoba cooed, lacing kissed along his jaw. I’ve always wanted to talk to you. I’ve always wanted…”

Aoba slithered a hand beneath Mikado’s jersey, darting his eyes about the bare skin.

“Hold it for me.” Aoba whispered into Mikado’s ear, rewarded with a shiver.

“B-but… How..?” 

Aoba nipped Mikado’s neck, pressing the fabric to Mikado’s lips. “Bite it.”

Mikado slowly opened his mouth, taking the piece between his lips. Aoba felt like a sinner.

It felt great.

Aoba couldn’t control himself--he left lovebites up and down Mikado’s torso. And from the way Mikado jerked, he was about to lose himself as well.

“You’re shaking.” Aoba decided to tease him. Mikado moaned beneath the jersey, nodding awkwardly. A trickle of saliva trailed down his chin. 

Aoba closed his eyes and counted to ten.

When his sanity returned, Aoba let go of Mikado’s hands and took the fabric from his mouth, guiding the teen into a more comfortable sitting position. 

Taking a deep breath, Aoba placed a hand on Mikado’s inner thigh, surprised to see him reluctantly pressed his knees together. 

Aoba bit his lip, feeling himself close to exploding. “Can’t I?” his breath brushed against Mikado’s cheek.

Mikado cautiously opened his legs, and Aoba doved for the chance.

“A-Ao...san..” Mikado moaned. “Please…”

Aoba caught Mikado’s hand before it undid the zipper on his jeans. “Not yet.” he pushed one of Mikado’s wrists against the wall and kissed him, groping his lower parts atop the jean.

Mikado gasped and grabbed Aoba’s shoulder. “Ao-san… I’m begging… Please…”

Aoba was in heaven.

“So impatient, Mikado.” Aoba began to removed Mikado’s jacket and shirt.

Mikado arched his back in pleasure. “I can’t- Ao-san-”

Aoba watched Mikado’s lips twitch, and after kissing them finally unzipped Mikado’s jeans.

Mikado gave out a sound, begging, “Please, Ao-san, I’m gonna…”

Aoba bathed in the expression on Mikado’s face. 

“Go ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 will be here whenever


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikado needs to find his chill and aoba needs to stop enjoying that mikado cant find his chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lines i didnt realize I could write until this fic:  
> "I like being in control."  
> "It thrilled him."  
> "Bite it."  
> "Aoba felt like a sinner. It felt great."

Mikado couldn’t think the next morning in class, gazing out the side window at the clouded sky. He wanted to text Ao. He wanted to know his real name. He wanted to know how Ao knew him. 

“Who are you?”

“What’s your real name?”

“How do you know me?”

“How do you know what I’m actually like?”

Mikado shuttered at his last thought. Something in Ao’s touch knew--knew he was up for the thrill and danger and excitement. Something in Ao’s touch knew he loved the feeling of being helpless.

Mikado pressed his legs together, silently cursing himself for his body’s ability to respond in the middle of a school day. 

Raising his hand, he excused himself to the bathroom, casually holding his hands in front of his crotch. 

And when he entered the stall, a trill tone came from his pocket. 

“I saw.” Ao mocked through the text. A blush arose to cover Mikado’s cheeks.

“You go to my school?” Mikado replied, his fingers typing rapidly as he leaned against the closed door of the bathroom. 

“I do.” a voice behind him sang. Mikado flinched. “I’m not in your class, though.”

“Ao-san.” Mikado found his voice. “Have we met before?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Mikado’s heart clenched. “Ao-san, I-” Mikado swallowed. “I have a problem. And it’s you’re fault.”

“Are you inviting me?”

Mikado unlocked the door behind him and stepped forward to give the teen space to enter. Feet behind him scuffled, then hands reached around to hug his waist as the door behind the door was closed and locked once more.

He raised his eyebrows, realizing the other was shorter than him. But his thoughts were cut short as the hands groped his crotch once more. 

“I’m assuming this is your problem?” the hands drew circles on his pants. Mikado’s breath hitched. 

“Ao-san-”

“Mikado-senpai.”

“Sen-?” Mikado’s voice cracked into a moan. He then arched his back in shock, unable to recover from the idea of an underclassmen, a younger boy, being able to completely and utterly control his emotions and body. 

And dear god, did he want to scream in pleasure.

The hands reached beneath the waistband of his pants and pressed against his boxers. They searched above and beyond the fabric, bringing Mikado to light whimpers. 

“Stop teasing.” He commanded, his voice less than what he hoped it’d be.

The hands on his crotch continued their stroking. “Defiant, even though you like being teased.” Ao cooed. Mikado felt a shiver down his spine.

“And you? Do you enjoy making me this way?”

“Making you what way? You mean making you moan so loud people outside the bathroom can hear?”

“I’m not-” Mikado began, his voice hitching as Ao shoved his fingers down his front. A sound escaped his lips, and he quickly covered his mouth.

“Like that.” Ao kissed Mikado’s neck, trailing ringlets across the skin. Mikado’s voice moaned behind his hands, muffled slightly. 

“Ao- Lemme see your face-” Mikado gasped. Ao slipped a second hand underneath Mikado’s shirt. 

“And why should I?”

“I want to…” Mikado’s voice cracked in pleasure. “I want to kiss you too.”

Ao’s hands froze, then tightened across Mikado’s body. Fear flashed through Mikado, fear he had said something wrong, that Ao no longer wanted him-

“Close your eyes and lean against the bathroom stall.” Ao commanded. Mikado pressed himself against the wall, the closed his eyes and turned to face the other teen.

Lips pushed themselves across his own, then a tongue atop his own-- His voice came out a moan. The hands were back, unbuttoning his shirt.

Could he look? Is this permission he could look?

A hand covered his eyes. 

It wasn’t.

“When I take my hand away, kiss me yourself.”

It was?

Ao let his hand drop. Mikado blinked, then looked down at the teen. Instantly, he was in awe of the childish, pretty-boy face. But the face was formed into a sadistic smirk.

“Kiss me, Mikado-senpai.”

Caught in the desire in the underclassman’s eyes, Mikado pushed his lips against Aoba’s, and suddenly the teen’s hands were in his pants again. He leaned back in shock, and hit his shoulder blades on the wall. Aoba came forward, pressing his hand on the stall beside Mikado’s head and standing on tiptoes to corner him.

“Disappointed?” his voice licked.

“Ao-”

“Aoba.” he corrected him. “A year under you. Hobbies include people watching, playing games, and making Mikado-senpai melt.” he stroked a hand against Mikado’s crotch, and he shuttered. 

Aoba smiled. “You want me to touch it, right?”

Mikado rose his head, then dropped it. 

“Use your words.” Aoba pulled himself closer. Mikado’s face went red. 

“Please… make me melt…”

Aoba gave a laugh. Cold. Controlling. Captivated. “C’mon, Senpai. Aren’t you already?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lines i didn't realize i could write until this fic (cont.):  
> "Kiss me, Mikado-senpai."  
> "Hobbies include people watching, playing games, and making Mikado-senpai melt."  
> "Please... Make me melt..."

**Author's Note:**

> you thought they'd do the do but nah wait another chapter fam


End file.
